Linkladdin
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Jasmine - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *The Genie - Sportacus (Lazytown) *Jafar - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Iago - Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Abu - Drutt (The Trap Door) *The Sultan - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Rajah - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *The Peddler - Clyde Cosgrove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Magic Carpet - SuperTed (SuperTed) *Razoul - Magneto (X-Men) *Razoul's Guards - Depections (Transformers) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Two watched Prince Achmed - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gazeem the Thief - Nostaglic Critic *Old Jafar - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Elephant Abu - Elmer Elephant (Anytime Tales) *Woman at the Window - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mee Mee, Lee Lee and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Necklace Man and Woman - George Darling and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) *The Two Hungry Children - Heidi and Peter (Heidi's Song) *Omar the Melon Seller - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Pot Seller - Head of Air Force (The BFG) *Nut Seller - Head of Army (The BFG) *Necklace Seller - The BFG *Fish Seller - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Fire Seller - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Jimmy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Rabbit Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep Genie - Lamb Brusco (Zit the Video) *Camel Abu as himself *Horse Abu as himself *Duck Abu as himself *Ostrich Abu as himself *Turtle Abu as himself *Car Abu as himself *Old Man Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Little Boy Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Fat Man Genie - Mayor Meanswell (Lazytown) *75 Golden Camels as themselves *TV Parade Host Harry - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *TV Parade Host June - Melanie (3D Movie Maker) *Exotic-Type Mammals as itself *Leopard Genie - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Goat Genie - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Harem Genie - Betty's Mom (Atomic Betty) *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *40 Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that "Warble on Key" as themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Super-Spy Genie - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Teacher Genie - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Table Lamp Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Bee Genie - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Submarine Genie - Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *One of Flamingos - 4 (Numberjacks) *Gigantic Genie - Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) *Rajah as Cub - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Abu as Toy - Spider (Spider (TV Series)) *Snake Jafar - The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Cheerlander Genies - The Betty Clones and Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Genie Jafar - Frollo (The Great Mouse Detective) Trailer/Transcript: *Linkladdin Trailer/Transcript Scenes: #Linkladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Linkladdin part 2 - Link on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Linkladdin part 3 - Link's Fights on Prince Taran/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" #Linkladdin part 4 - Princess Zelda's Dream #Linkladdin part 5 - Buzz Lightyear and Danny's Conversation/Zelda Runs Away #Linkladdin part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Danny's Evil Plan #Linkladdin part 7 - Link Arrested (Part 1) #Linkladdin part 8 - Link Arrested (Part 8) #Linkladdin part 9 - Link Escapes from Old Wizard #Linkladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) #Linkladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) #Linkladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Sportacus (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #Linkladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Sportacus (Part 2) #Linkladdin part 14 - Buzz Lightyear Upbraids Danny #Linkladdin part 15 - Link's First Wish #Linkladdin part 16 - Buzz Lightyear Makes his Move/"Prince Link" #Linkladdin part 17 - Buzz Lightyear rides Magic Carpet #Linkladdin part 18 - Link Argues with Sportacus/Link Goes to Zelda #Linkladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" #Linkladdin part 20 - Link Almost Spills the Beans/Link and Zelda's Kiss #Linkladdin part 21 - Link Gets Ambushed/Sportacus Saves Link's Life #Linkladdin part 22 - Danny Gets Exposed #Linkladdin part 23 - Link's Depression/Morph Steals the Lamp #Linkladdin part 24 - Buzz Lightyear's Announcement/Sportacus' New Master is Danny #Linkladdin part 25 - Danny's Dark Wishes #Linkladdin part 26 - "Prince Link (Reprise)" #Linkladdin part 27 - The Ends of the World #Linkladdin part 28 - Link vs Danny (Part 1) #Linkladdin part 29 - Link vs Danny (Part 2) #Linkladdin part 30 - Link vs Danny (Part 3) #Linkladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Linkladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/CD-i Used: *Tourettes Guy *Nostaglic Critic *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *The Morph Files *Link: The Faces of Evil *Pryde of the X-Men *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Hey Arnold! *Transformers G1 *Dexter's Laboratory *The Trap Door *Totally Spies! *The Rescuers *Peter Pan (1953) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Heidi's Song *The Black Cauldron *Tangled *Viva Pianta *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *Looney Tunes *The BFG *Rise of the Guardians *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Harry Potter *SuperTed *Lazytown *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Bambi 2 *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Powerpuff Girls *Atomic Betty *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book *Madagascar *Pound Puppies (1980s Shows) *Kung Fu Panda *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Newsies *Rosie and Jim *Tots TV *Mickey Mouse's Revue *Zit the Video *The Further Adventures of Noddy *Mulan 1 *3D Movie Maker *The Muppet Movie *Fraggle Rock *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *DuckTales *Rocko's Modern Life *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Numberjacks *Peppa Pig *Spider (TV Series) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Disney and Sega Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Parodies Category:Channels